가장 특별한 포니!/갤러리
캔틀롯에서 Canterlot outer view S2E9.png Rarity and Celestia entering the tower S2E9.png Princess Celestia entering room with Rarity and Opal S2E09.png Rarity amazed S2E9.png Rarity "I get to stay here?" S2E9.png Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png Opal Likes the New Bed S2E9.png Princess Celestia very welcome S2E9.png Rarity proving her gratefulness S2E9.png Rarity talking to the Princess S2E9.png Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E9.png Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png Bellhop carrying Rarity's luggage S2E9.png Bellhop with Rarity's luggage S2E09.png Princess Celestia I'll leave you S2E9.png Bellhop bowing to Celestia S2E9.png Rarity saying thank you for the last time S2E9.png Rarity grinning S2E9.png Bellhop asking Rarity where he should put her luggage S2E9.png Rarity woah luggage S2E9.png Rarity that's perfect S2E9.png Bellhop buried under Rarity's luggage S2E09.png A Canterlot street S2E9.png Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Rarity and Opalescence drink beverages S2E09.png Rarity everything! S2E9.png Opal drinking a bowl of milk S2E9.png Rarity thinks S2E09.png Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png Rarity has an idea for Twilight's birthday S2E9.png Content Rarity S02E09.png Rarity notice shadows S2E9.png Jet Set and Upper Crust S2E9.png Rarity with foam on muzzle S2E9.png Rarity cream on nose S2E9.png Rarity wiping foam off face S2E9.png Jet Set talking to Rarity S2E9.png Upper Crust asking Rarity for source of her hat S2E9.png Rarity ting! S2E9.png Rarity this old S2E9.png Rarity just something S2E9.png Rarity feel drop S2E9.png Rarity cuteness overload S2E9.png Hayseed Turnip Truck cleaning windows S2E9.png Hayseed Turnip Truck hanging on rope S2E9.png Rarity freaked S2E9.png Cafe Scene S02E09.png Jet Set and Upper Crust looking at each other S2E9.png Turnip Truck hanging upside down S2E09.png Rarity he's alright S2E9.png Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck S2E09.png Jet Set knowing Rarity is from Ponyville S2E9.png Rarity embarrased to tell the truth S2E9.png Rarity not helping S2E9.png Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png Upper Crust Jet Set S2E9.png Rarity tears up S2E09.png Rarity original dress design Twi S2E9.png 팬시팬츠와의 만남 What a greeting S2E9.png Fancypants in Canterlot S2E09.png Fancypants first appearance S2E9.png Rarity "Fancypants?" S2E9.png Rarity astonished to meet Fancypants S2E9.png Fancypants dusts himself off S2E09.png Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S2E09.png Fancypants "one way to make an introduction" S2E09.png Fancypants looking away S2E9.png Fancypants "you're staying at the castle?" S2E09.png Rarity picking her stuff up S2E09.png Fleur Dis Lee expensive tastes S2E9.png Fleur sending the bag back to Rarity with flair S02E09.png Rarity taking control of the bag S02E09.png Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9.png Rarity few days S2E9.png Rarity talks to Fancypants S2E09.png Rarity smiling S2E9.png Fleur leaning on Fancypants S02E09.png Rarity me S2E9.png Fleur nuzzling Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur left alone S02E09.png Fleur oh! S02E09.png Rarity invited to VIP S2E9.png 원더볼트 경주 Rarity pondering her decision S2E09.png Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png Rarity's dress sketch S2E09.png Rarity thinking S2E9.png Rarity hate let down S2E9.png Rarity with a hat S2E9.png Rarity laughing S02E09.png Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png JS UC annoyed1 S02E09.png JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png Guard doubting Rarity S2E9.png Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png JS UC shocked S02E09.png Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png Rarity woah! S2E9.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png chatting S02E09.png startled S02E09.png murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png nodding S02E09.png Rarity awkward smile 2 S2E9.png Rarity hear trumpet S2E9.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Rarity there they go S2E9.png Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png Rarity in speed S2E9.png Silver Frames asking S02E09.png staring S02E09.png Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png Rarity gulp S2E9.png Rarity sweating and lying S2E9.png Rarity she WB trainer S2E9.png Rarity my lie face S2E9.png Rarity phew... S2E9.png Rarity huh S2E9.png Rarity winks S2E9.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Rarity chatting S02E09.png Golden Gavel crop S2E09.png Ponies singing around Rarity S2E9.png A pony talks to Rarity S2E09.png Silver Frames enjoying S02E09.png Silver Frames inviting S02E09.png Rarity interrupted S2E9.png Golden Gavel inviting S02E09.png Swan inviting S02E09.png Trio shocked S02E09.png Rarity hesitating S02E09.png Silver Frames stopping S02E09.png Silver Frames convincing1 S02E09.png Silver Frames convincing2 S02E09.png Silver Frames convincing3 S02E09.png Golden Gavel convincing1 S02E09.png Golden Gavel convincing2 S02E09.png Swan convincing1 S02E09.png Swan convincing2 S02E09.png Pouty faces S2E9.png Rarity too generous S2E9.png Trio whew! S02E09.png Rarity got myself into S2E9.png Rarity this angle S2E9.png Rarity or this angle S2E9.png Rarity finish Twi dress S2E9.png 모든 포니의 꿈 Rarity with tiara S2E9.png Rarity wearing a tiara S2E9.png Rarity exiting S2E9.png Rarity dressed French S2E9.png Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png Rarity Salvador Dalí S2E09.png The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Rarity at an auction S2E09.png Rarity placing bid S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Auction pony gasp S2E9.png Rarity dress montage S2E9.png ApprovingGlanceS2E9.png Rarity at a feast S2E9.png Rarity wears her Gala dress S2E09.png Rarity and Fancypants are in a fancy yacht S2E09.png Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png Rarity "The talk of all of Canterlot" S2E9.png Rarity walking with Charm and Fine Line S2E09.png I'm the creme de la creme S02E09.png Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity S02E09.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Opalescence tapping on the sketch S2E9.png 친구들의 도착 Rarity oh I hope S2E9.png Rarity forgotten anything S2E9.png Rarity must get back S2E9.png Rarity enough time S2E9.png Rarity for me S2E9.png Rarity yours S2E9.png Rarity super excited S2E9.png Rarity gets mail S2E9.png Rarity grabbing Porter's face S2E9.png Rarity hugging Porter S2E9.png Rarity boo S2E9.png Rarity but if I S2E9.png Rarity but if I don't S2E9.png Rarity my reputation S2E9.png Rarity be ruined S2E9.png Rarity friend's birthday S2E9.png Rarity VIP S2E9.png Rarity can't decide S2E9.png Rarity too important S2E9.png Rarity deep breath S2E9.png Rarity dear Twilight S2E9.png Rarity because... S2E9.png Rarity overreacting S2E9.png Opalescence staring at Rarity writing the letter to Twilight S2E09.png Rarity to make S2E9.png Rarity I do hope S2E9.png Rarity your friend S2E9.png Rarity sincere S2E9.png Rarity no S2E9.png Rarity need help S2E9.png Porter looking at Rarity S2E9.png Porter relieved S2E9.png Rarity too much S2E9.png Rarity too little S2E9.png Rarity happy gasp S2E9.png Rarity here I come S2E9.png Twilight happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Rarity's friends meet her in Canterlot S2E9.png Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Rarity surprised S2E9.png Rarity surprise cross eyes S2E9.png Rarity about to faint S2E09.png Pinkie wake up S2E9.png Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png Rarity not pleased S2E9.png Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Rarity what I mean S2E9.png Rarity doing here S2E9.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight happy S2E9.png Twilight move party here S2E9.png Twilight miss it S2E9.png Pinkie Pie "Balloons are super easy to pack." S02E09.png Pinkie Pie releasing the balloons S02E09.png Balloon hitting Rarity S02E09.png Rarity to say S2E9.png Rainbow Dash doing in that S2E9.png Rarity this! S2E9.png Rarity uh S2E9.png Rarity look right S2E9.png Rarity look left S2E9.png Rarity I always S2E9.png Rarity cheers her S2E9.png Rarity nervous laugh S2E9.png Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Fluttershy looking at Rarity S2E9.png Rarity hold on S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Opalescence on bed 2 S2E9.png Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.png Opal being pulled off the bed S02E09.png Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png Opal getting a shower S02E09.png Rarity had to S2E9.png Opalescence soaking wet S2E09.png Rarity she's resting S2E9.png Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.png Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.png Opalescence angry S2E9.png Rarity looking at S2E9.png Twilight is that my S2E9.png Rarity yes S2E9.png Twilight inspecting her dress S2E9.png Rarity oooh... S2E9.png Twilight so practical S2E9.png Rarity she doesn't S2E9.png Twilight sooo... S2E9.png Twilight so me! S2E9.png Twilight perfect dress S2E9.png Twilight birthday party! S2E9.png Rarity & Twilight hugging S2E9.png Rarity how glad S2E9.png Rarity say that S2E9.png Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity and Twilight look at the statue S2E09.png Canterlot castle ballroom S2E09.png 트와일라잇의 생일파티 Pinkie PiePieS2E9.png Rarity Fancy Pants where S2E9.png Rarity hide by Rainbow Dash S2E9.png Rarity where did S2E9.png Rarity ha-ha S2E9.png Rarity don't find out S2E9.png Pinkie Pie ready to fire her party cannon S2E9.png Pinkie Pie preparing her party cannon S2E09.png Pinkie Pie firing the party cannon S02E09.png Rarity confetti S2E9.png Rarity on dress S2E9.png Rarity oh! S2E9.png Rarity catching ear S2E9.png Rarity hide! S2E9.png Rarity don't see S2E9.png Rarity I should S2E9.png Rarity I sense S2E9.png Pinkie Pie looking out of window S2E9.png Pinkie Pie let's party S2E9.png Pinkie Pie "Let's party!" S2E09.png Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png Twilight wha! S2E9.png Laughing Rainbow Dash S2E09.png Cake throwdown S2E9.png Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png Rarity witness cake horror S2E9.png Rarity frosting S2E9.png Rarity been worse S2E9.png Main cast laughing S2E9.png Rainbow Dash's cutie mark over her wing S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash having fun S2E9.png Rarity mmh... S2E9.png Rarity no reason S2E9.png Pony train S2E09.png Rarity off she goes S2E9.png Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Fancy Rarity S2E9.png Rarity...you S2E9.png Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png Rarity missed this S2E9.png Fancypants Sniffing S2E9.png Fancypants smells cake frosting S02E09.png Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png Rarity after all S2E9.png Rarity sigh S2E9.png Rarity well all this S2E9.png Rarity think I'll S2E9.png Rarity excuse me S2E9.png Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png Rarity now go! S2E9.png Twilight swinging & missing S2E9.png Rarity sneaking out S2E9.png Rarity slowly S2E9.png Rarity play cool S2E9.png Rarity won't notice S2E9.png Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png Rarity act smile S2E9.png Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png Rarity repusled S2E9.png Rarity yucky S2E9.png Rarity cross-eyed S02E09.png Rarity what... S2E9.png Rarity he-he... S2E9.png Rarity look over there S2E9.png Rarity whats up S2E9.png Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png Rarity I'm back S2E9.png Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png Rarity "Is that Princess Celestia?" S02E09.png Rarity I need S2E9.png Rarity little fillies room S2E9.png Rarity more punch S2E9.png Rarity "I have to go to do the" S02E09.png Rarity thing with S2E9.png Rarity the stuff S2E9.png Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png The group staring at Rarity S2E09.png Rarity notices croquet mallet S2E09.png Rarity cornered S2E9.png Rarity oh that S2E9.png Rarity I... S2E9.png Rarity truth is S2E9.png Rarity nervous smile S2E09.png Rarity finding words S2E9.png Twilight at you S2E9.png Rarity let me explain S2E9.png Rarity I! S2E9.png Twilight savvy businesspony S2E9.png Rarity must understand S2E9.png Rarity I what! S2E9.png Twilight all those S2E9.png Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Twilight buy dresses S2E9.png Twilight very smart S2E9.png Rarity being rude S2E9.png Rarity the reason S2E9.png Group party S2E9.png Twilight Sparkle birthday dress cropped S2E9.png Twilight Sparkle Smiling S2E9.png Rarity quick thoughts S2E9.png Rarity cute reaction S2E9.png Rarity "Twilight!" S2E9.png Rarity ask for S2E9.png Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9 2.png Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png Rarity nothing! S2E9.png Rarity standing S2E9.png Rainbow Dash following Rarity S2E9.png Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash won't mind S2E9.png Rainbow Dash check out S2E9.png Rainbow Dash c'mon you guys S2E9.png Rainbow Dash show them S2E9.png Rainbow Dash "how to party Ponyville style" S2E09.png Rainbow Dash Ponyville style S2E9.png Rarity not good!! S2E9.png Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.png Rarity don't! S2E9.png Rarity OH...! S2E9.png Rarity NO! S2E9.png Rarity arriving S2E9.png Rarity bearing witness S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png Dr. Whooves the 3rd crop S2E9.png Lyrica chatting S02E09.png Lyrica bald S02E09.png Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png Rarity she's doing S2E9.png Rarity not that S2E9.png Pinkie Pie covered in Chocolate Cake S2E9.png Pinkie Pie cake frosting smile S2E9.png Pinkie Pie cake frosting "what?" S2E9.png Masquerade and Raggedy Doctor disgusted S2E09.png Applejack pulling a weed S02E09.png Applejack in mud S2E9.png Twilight dancing S2E9.png Twilight keeping it real S2E9.png Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png Rarity come here S2E9.png Rarity drinking punch S2E9.png Rarity huh what S2E9.png Rarity wearing what S2E9.png Rarity forced laughter S2E9.png Rarity yeah... S2E9.png Rarity made thinking S2E9.png Crazy dancing Twilight S02E09.png Twilight dancing S2E09.png Fancypants inspecting ensemble S2E9.png Twilight why yes S2E9.png Rarity weather eye S2E9.png Rarity spitting out drink S2E9.png Jet Set & Upper Crust soaked S2E9.png Twilight do say S2E9.png Twilight name is S2E9.png Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Rarity show you S2E9.png Rarity uhh S2E9.png Rarity thing S2E9.png Rarity over there S2E9.png Rarity other side S2E9.png Rarity not moment S2E9.png Rarity looking tense S2E9.png Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Rarity come now S2E9.png Rarity old S2E9.png Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png Twilight this dress S2E9.png Twilight you made S2E9.png Twilight is beautiful S2E9.png Rarity cornered again S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Twilight think so S2E9.png Rarity biting lip S2E9.png Rarity asked question S2E9.png Fancypants these ponies S2E9.png Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png Rarity feeling S2E9.png Rarity now what S2E9.png Twilight smiling S2E9.png Twilight she doubting S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png Rarity here we go S2E9.png Rarity declare yes S2E9.png Rarity yes I do S2E9.png Rarity know S2E9.png Rarity them S2E9.png Rarity but they are S2E9.png Rarity best friends S2E9.png Rarity And S2E9.png Rarity they are S2E9.png Rarity without a doubt S2E9.png Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Fancypants compliments Twilight's dress S02E09.png Rarity infinite cuteness S2E9.png Fancypants dare say S2E9.png Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png Rarity in my space S2E9.png Rarity you're scaring me S2E9.png Rarity huh you too S2E9.png Rarity as if! S2E9.png Fancypants ok weird S2E9.png Rarity you were saying S2E9.png Rarity introduce S2E9.png Rarity pleasure S2E9.png Rarity Celestia approaching S2E9.png Rarity hears Princess Celestia S2E9.png Princess Celestia to hear S2E9.png Rarity I learned S2E9.png Rarity where you go S2E9.png Ponyville shining beacon S2E9.png Rarity listening to Celestia S02E09.png Princess Celestia beaming S2E9.png Princess Celestia huh S2E9.png Heavy Load S2E09.png Rarity and Princess Celestia smiling S02E9.png en:Sweet and Elite/Gallery 분류:시즌2 에피소드 갤러리